Normally, hamburgers are prepared by using minced meat, onions, eggs and crumbs as raw materials and minced meat is an essential ingredient. In addition, a hamburger containing an edible stuffing such as a boiled egg therein has been known.
For example, JP-A49-71167 discloses a process for producing a hamburger stuffed with an edible material and, in this process, pork, beef, onions, crumbs, egg white, starch, flavors and seasonings are disclosed as raw materials for the hamburger. That is, the hamburger uses minced meat as an essential ingredient. Furthermore, no mechanical continuous shaping of the hamburger is used in this process.
JP-A 55-120773 discloses a process for producing a hamburger stuffed with cheese. This hamburger uses beast meats such as beef and pork and is a conventional one.
JP-A 55-120774 discloses a process for producing hamburgers. These hamburgers meet JAS standard and therefore use minced meat.
JP-A 56-8667 discloses a process for producing processed meat products including hamburgers. However, there is no disclosure of food containing any edible stuffing.
JP-A 60-227658 discloses a process for producing hamburgers containing edible stuffings. The hamburgers are produced by using conventional minced meat.
These known hamburgers and meat products can readily stuff edible materials thereinto or wrap edible stuffings therein because of adhesion and integrity of minced meat. However, if no minced meat is used in the production of such a product, it is very difficult to stuff an edible material into the product or to wrap an edible material in the product because of the absence of adhesion and integrity of minced meat. In addition, if such a product is produced continuously with a mechanical device, any edible material is hardly contained in a product without any meat, unless the product has adhesion, strength and a proper flexibility.